


The Threesome that should happen

by ObsidianAbyss



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kaito/Shinichi/KID, M/M, that would be so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianAbyss/pseuds/ObsidianAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when some idiot wrote an article about the illicit love affair between Kudo Shinichi, Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID. Some people thought it was ridiculous, others thought that it actually made sense.</p><p> Which is stupid. At least, that was what Shinichi thought. </p>
            </blockquote>





	The Threesome that should happen

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the OMAKE of my first DCMK fic [Almost Magical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3099863)

Today, Shinichi read the most ridiculous article ever.

“ _…..High school detective, Kudo Shinichi, is having a relationship with a rising magician and an international thief_.”

“They even interviewed your boyfriend about it.” Natsume, his ever patient seatmate, told him once he took his seat in the classroom. “Everyone’s so hyped up because Kaitou Kid even sent the news agency a note.”

“He did _what?!_ ” Shinichi was gaping in horror as he continued reading the article. Deep inside, he was already planning on how to get away with a certain magician’s murder.

“Apparently, you guys had a thing last Monday.” Natsume remarked nonchalantly as he scrolled down and pointed at a particular paragraph that the detective should read. The article was pretty long, come to think of it. “Never knew you were one for threesomes.”

“ _Shin-chan loves a challenge. And of course, I thought that the only guy who could spice things up for our relationship would be Kaitou Kid! I’m a fan, Shinichi’s got a schoolgirl crush on him and obviously the guy also likes him so it’s a win-win situation!”_

‘ _Is this guy crazy?!’_ Shinichi thought as he skimmed through the article. ‘ _Does he actually think that no one’s going to put two and two together that Kaitou Kid and Kaito Kuroba are the same guy?!’_

“I can’t help but find your taste in men strange, Kudo.” His seatmate said to him, not noticing the gob smack look Shinichi had. “Kuroba and Kid are so different. How do you handle it?”

The high school detective had then stared aimlessly into the air before slowly going down to rest his head on his desk, opting to save his energy for later instead of fussing even more.

* * *

“I told you Shinichi wouldn’t cheat on Kaito with Kid.” Ran declared, reading the ridiculous article with Sonoko. “And I don’t think Kid would have ‘ _seduced_ ’ him. Obviously, it was Kaito himself who initiated things to be like this.”

“It’s probably the roses.” Sonoko’s eyes narrowed as she took in the information. “That thick headed detective’s probably into guys who give him roses.”

“Eh?” Ran’s eyebrows raised up. “What do you mean?”

“Everyone knows that Shinichi’s going to get a mental boner for people who impress him with their minds.” Sonoko pointed out. “We’ve got Kid-sama doing that with his super hard riddles and heists while Kuroba does it by challenging him every day with new magic tricks. On the other hand, there’s the physical boner – ”

“ _SONOKO_ – ” Ran looked slightly scandalized.

“ – which probably comes when someone’s being a gentleman to him. Kaito always follows Shinichi around and makes him his top priority while Kid-sama practically treats the guy like a princess in every heist! Then, there are _roses_! Obviously, Shinichi’s into roses (which he gets from both Kid and Kaito) that’s why he’s so into them!”

Ran was shocked at her friend’s observation. “That…” _might actually make sense_.

“It also doesn’t hurt that Kuroba’s hot and obviously Kid-sama is too.” The blonde teen huffed in jealousy. “But Kid-sama’s a criminal – at least in Shinichi’s eyes – so that stupid detective went for Kuroba first but then _that_ happened!”

She pointed out the one part of the article that literally made her fume with envy.

“ _It’s super private so I’ll just say that we had a good time.” Kaito explained as he grinned mischievously at the interviewer. “Kid’s got a lot of crafty tools.”_

_The young man then waved his goodbye and left the building. Surprisingly enough, a letter was left by no other than KID himself. As usual, the message itself was in a riddle. The staff still hasn’t been able to decode it but the latter part of the letter is written in a straightforward manner._

_“There is no prettier jewel than the Great Detective himself.”_

_[insert picture of KID’s note]_

“I wish someone would say something that romantic about me!” Sonoko whined.

Ran shook her head in exasperation.

* * *

“What were you thinking?!” Shinichi hissed, trying to dissuade Kaito from leaving marks on his neck. What was supposed to be a confrontation became a make out session between the couple. If people started noticing his neck right after that stupid article, he just knew that it would bring up more questions about his  _activities_ . Unfortunately, his lover’s arms were wrapped tightly around him making him unable to struggle much. “… _AH… Kaito!_ ”

“I thought it would be funny.” Kaito grinned, kissing the bite mark he left in between the side of the detective’s neck and his shoulder. “And a turn on too. Imagine…. letting me and Kid have our wicked way with you.”

“Idiot!” He growled before Kaito dragged his head down. They kissed and fought over who got to dominate the kiss. Shinichi glared angrily while Kaito had a playful sparkle in his eyes as they gripped each other tightly.

“I wouldn’t mind it either if you dressed up as Kid.” Kaito commented after their lips separated. He was slightly out of breath. “While I dress up as you. After a good heist, we’ll hide in some room in a nearby hotel then I’d get to undress you and –”

Shinichi brought his hand down and massaged the large bulge between Kaito’s legs. “Hm… I might indulge you on that idea if you stop insinuating to the press that I’m having a relationship with two different people.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kaito’s voice hitched when Shinichi’s hand shifted a little and groped his balls just the way he liked it. “ _Ah_ , Shin-chan, where on earth did you learn that?”

“Picked it up from a stupid thief.” With his other hand, he started unzipping Kaito’s pants to let a certain something out. “I may have also learned a thing or two from last Monday.”

 “ _Really?”_ Kaito’s voice became sinfully dark as he watched Shinichi. “Care to show me?”

Shinichi pulled his lover’s pants and underwear down.

“With pleasure.”

* * *

Ignoring the ringing of the doorbell and the sound of stomping was a big mistake on his part.

“YOU HAD SEX WITH KUDO-KUN AND KID?!” Aoko screamed, causing her pitiful classmate to fall out of his bed.

“Ahoko, we don’t have school today. Go away.” Kaito groaned, trying to get up from the floor and return to his bed. “I’m tired.”

“From what? Screwing a criminal?!” Aoko certainly had a way with words.

“And a detective.” He yawned tiredly and stretched his arms, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep now. “Actually, it was more like we were screwing Shin-chan but you know – _details_.”

“I can’t believe you!” Aoko scowled.

“It's alright. We’re all legal.” Kaito couldn’t help but point out. “I don’t know about Kid but Shin-chan and I are graduating from high school soon so it’s no surprise that we would be doing some experimenting in our relationship.”

“You’ve contaminated Kudo-kun with your craziness! I can’t even imagine what he must have been thinking! I thought Saguru-kun would be all over you ranting but he wasn’t even shocked!”

“What does Hakuba have anything to do with this?” Kaito asked, irritation spreading through his face at the mention of the blond detective.

“I honestly don’t know with him but he’s still under the notion that you and Kid are the same person! Apparently, “ _Kudo spending a night with Kuroba and Kid isn’t that big of a deal because they’re one and the same so go back to sleep, Aoko._ ” I can’t believe him!”

‘ _She hasn’t even started on her dad’s reaction yet.’_ The thief thought to himself with dread as Aoko got more and more aggressive. ‘ _Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.’_

* * *

“What did you do with Kid-san and Kaito-nii?” Ayumi asked while they were sitting together on a bench in the park eating ice cream. “I overheard a bunch of high school students talking about you three being in a relationship.”

“Yeah! What’s up with that? I thought you only loved Kaito-nii!” Mitsuhiko looked just as confused. Such a concept was too foreign for their young minds.

“It’s obvious that Kid likes Shinichi-nii too.” Genta pointed out, having finished his ice cream already. “Maybe he asked Kaito-nii if he could share.”

‘ _Please stop.’_ Shinichi begged to whatever higher being there was out there as he hid his face in embarrassment. ‘ _Make them stop.’_

“Shinichi-nii must have had fun last Monday.” Haibara commented, just as innocently as the others but with a vindictive look in her eyes that made Shinichi want to throttle her. “He was so tired that he couldn’t even come out to play with us, remember?”

“He went out on a date with both of them?” Ayumi assumed.

“Did he do… did he do _it_ with them?” Mitsuhiko asked, realization slowly hitting him like a train. Shinichi wondered if children at that age were supposed to know about topics like that already.

“Huh? But my mom said you only do _that_ if you wanted a baby.”  Genta added his two cents and it was two cents that Shinichi wanted to fling into the water. “So Shinichi-nii’s going to have kids soon?”

“What?!” The two other kids looked at Genta with horror before turning to Shinichi. “ _What?!”_

“That can be.” Haibara said, helpfully. ‘ _No, not helpfully!’_ The detective mentally cursed her. “Doing _that_ after all is a way for couples to have children.”

“Shinichi-nii’s going to be a mom.” The children whispered among themselves, not really believing the situation.

“No, no, no, no, no! I’m not going to have any children any time soon.” Shinichi stuttered a bit at the start. This conversation was too embarrassing to have with children. “It’s all just a misunderstanding.”

“But it said in the article that – ”

“The article came from a tabloid and gossiping network. They generally don’t give information that’s completely true.” The detective explained, hoping that they would get off his case. “Kaito and Kid just teamed up to embarrass me by giving false information to them.”

“But why would they?” Mitsuhiko asked, brows scrunched together.

“Maybe he broke up with them.” Haibara suggested, making Shinichi glare at her and her smug face.

Ayumi turned towards Shinichi and cried out, “No! You can’t break up with Kaito-nii!”

“Oh goodness… I’m not breaking up with him!” Shinichi said very loudly, causing other pedestrians to stare at them for causing so much ruckus.

From then on, the children kept begging the high school detective to not break up with Kaito while Haibara enjoyed the scene and Shinichi’s misery.

* * *

 

Shinichi didn’t even want to get start with how Division 1 reacted to the news.

He even temporarily lost his hearing from the ranting Inspector Nakamori gave him. At least he knew Kaito had it worse than him because for sure, that man would have at least wrung his boyfriend’s neck.

 

* * *

So after suffering from the reactions of friends, family members and random strangers, Shinichi and Kaito were glad to get back to their business and let out some steam.

“You could have just told me you were jealous.” Shinichi panted as he rested his head on the curve of Kaito’s shoulder.

“Me? Jealous?” Kaito hugged the naked detective and gave a satisfied purr. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“It was either that or you were still angry for that time I ditched your heist to go watch Ran’s competition or that time I went to Osaka to help Hattori on a case or when I left for two weeks to a Sherlock Holmes event with Hakuba in Euro – ” Shinichi was cut off when Kaito kissed him.

“Maybe." The thief admitted as the detective huffed before settling down in Kaito’s arms to sleep.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> **OMAKE**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> “I spoke to Koizumi-san.” Shinichi told Kaito as they sat together in the Kuroba residence.
> 
> “Eh? What did that crazy witch tell you this time?” Kaito’s eyes twitched in annoyance.
> 
> “Nothing important.” Shinichi shrugged. “Though just to check, I took a pregnancy test or two… or five.”
> 
> “WHAT?” Kaito nearly fell off the couch in shock.
> 
> “I had to check! Mix in a thief who looks for magical gems that grant immortality and a detective who was poisoned and turned into a six year old, well.... Koizumi-san had some good points.” The detective said, far too relaxed for Kaito’s comfort.
> 
> “And…?”
> 
> “And what?”
> 
> “Is it positive?”
> 
> “Well…”  
>  


End file.
